


can't sleep

by aircatcher



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle, M/M, One Shot, cyrus is bold, cyrus makes the first move, kind of coming out? kind of mutual understanding, theyre both dorks, theyre both pining, tj is anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aircatcher/pseuds/aircatcher
Summary: tj can't sleep and he misses cyrus so he tells cyrus to come over because 'it's an emergency'cyrus thinks something's really wrongtj just wants to be with him





	can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a k.flay song (it's called can't sleep)  
> this is my first fic please be gentle  
> it's kinda all over the place but that's how i think this would go with them  
> lowercase intended

teej: can you come over?

 

cyrus rereads the message, looking at the timestamp

_3:14 a.m._

it's not uncommon for tj to text him in the early hours of the morning. in fact, he does it quite frequently, and cyrus has taken to turning on his ringer before he goes to sleep, so he can catch the messages soon after they're sent. but asking cyrus to come over? that's new. he unlocks his phone and types out his response quicky

 

_it's 3 in the morning, tj._

 

almost immediately his phone dings, signaling tj's answer

 

teej: i'm aware, cyrus.

 

cyrus doesn't get the chance to unlock his phone before another ding sounds

 

teej: but honestly, please, it's an emergency. the door by my room is unlocked.

 

cyrus jumps up at that, pulling a sweatshirt over his head. he makes sure tj knows he's read the message, replying

 

_i'm coming. be there asap._

 

he's out of the door in less than a minute, stumbling over as he attempts to start his car and put his shoes on at the same time (unsuccessfully). he writes a quick note to his parents, yet he finds himself not really caring about how they'll react to his sudden absence from the house. he exits as quietly as he can, making sure the door is locked behind him.

 

when he arrives at tj's house, the clock had just hit 3:30. he goes into the side door of the house, the one by tj's room. he walks silently down the dark hallway until he runs into the door of tj's room, which sounds a loud banging noise through the hallway before it opens, causing cyrus to fall on to his floor with a thud.

 

"oh my god cy, are you okay?"

"am i okay? yes. but are you? it's three a.m. and you told me there was an emergency. i've worked myself through at least twenty scenarios, and this doesn't seem like any of them, so i'm incredibly underprepared. it's worrying me. i don't really know what to do a-"

tj cuts him off, saying

"cy, it really isn't that big of an emergency," he mumbles, "i couldn't sleep and i wanted you here... i guess i just missed you. i knew i shouldn't have texted you. it was stupid."

cyrus looks up at tj, taking in how distressed he truly looks. his hair lacks the normal gel and his eyes have bags under them. cyrus thinks he can see tear tracks on his face, but the dim lighting doesn't allow him to see for sure. 

he's saying it before he's even decided whether or it's a good idea, something rare for cyrus

"can i kiss you?"

the silence lingers in the air, and as cyrus turns to walk out, he hears it, an almost silent

"yes."

 

cyrus turns around and quickly envelopes tj in a hug, the force making them fall down onto the floor. as cyrus closes the space between them, he lets the warm and exhilirating feeling fill up his chest. as the two pull apart, cyrus buries his head into tj's neck.

 

"hey tj?"

"yeah cy?"

"i like you."

"i like you too."

 

neither one of them said anything else that night, both falling into a peaceful sleep, saving the conversation for the next day.

 

and when cyrus showed up in one of tj's hoodies the next day, buffy and andi had more than a few questions.


End file.
